marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
MARCHen Month New Age Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening
The third and final official event, Chapter 3, begins now. The third chapter is divided into three battlefields. ※ 'For the Final Chapter, a faction must win two Areas to be considered victorious.' If you are unsure of how to go about creating pages and submitting, please referherefor instructions, and to this step-by-step guide. ※ '''Important: From the second chapter onwards, you will lose NPCs'. Losing in an Area will lead to the incapacitation of faction NPCs and they will withdraw from battle, so plan your strategy carefully! In one chapter, only one withdrawn NPC per faction maximum will occur. If a faction loses in more than one area, the NPC of the area which had a bigger disadvantage will withdraw.'' Participation Pages Please refer to the list of participation pages below for the links to the areas your faction is participating in. You will not be able to make changes to your faction's participation page past the date of 18th March '''to ensure fair calculation of results. ''■ '''Area 1: On the Throne of Kings'' Mundus Oculus tag: On the Throne of Kings【MO】 Valeria tag: On the Throne of Kings【VL】 ■ '''Area 2: Eyes of the Beholder' ''Luxidi tag: Eyes of the Beholder【LX】 Mundus Oculus tag: Eyes of the Beholder【MO】 ■ '''Area 3: A Shield for the Land' ''Valeria tag: A Shield for the Land【VL】 Luxidi tag: A Shield for the Land【LX】 Final Chapt : On the Cusp of Awakening The Thruweld Ruins After countless battles, those who aim to grasp their future in their hands reach the destination they have yearned for. The Queen which seeks a stable rule, demonfolk who want to return to the ages of old, and the beastkin who seek new knowledge - they now stand on the same stage. Inside the labyrinth houses of the Ruins, three magically sealed doors lie behind three rooms: The Stateroom, The Treasury and The Armoury. To obtain the power of conquerers, one must first pass through these rooms. In this land that was seeded in blood, only the hands that nurture it will determine its fruit. The epic of Alcestia draws to its conclusion. On the Throne of Kings Area 1: ''Mundus Oculus Sect VS ''Valerian Royal Vanguard Participating NPCs: * Mundus Oculus - Belial * Valeria - Queen Lirael, Lady Blue Entering through the main gate of the Thruweld Ruins, the challengers follow the central corridor to find themselves in the grand stateroom. Here is where the heart of a kingdom lies, where the map of its future is spun. At end a crowned corpse continues to sit his throne, its skeletal fingers clasped around a ring with an insignia. Whether kingdoms will be made or returned to ash and dust - this is the last stand. Eyes of the Beholder Area 2: ''Luxidi Exploration ExpeditionVS ''Mundus Oculus Sect Participating NPCs: * Luxidi - Frederick, Rochefort * Mundus Oculus - Djali, Fenrow On the bejewelled hoards of the Thruweld treasury sleeps a carcass of the Wyrm that used to guard it. Jewels and riches mean nothing to the dead, but for some it is the means by which a kingdom can be built. However, the fossilised gem of the Wyrm's eye continues to watch what used to be his. If one meets its reflected stare in one of the gilded surfaces of the vast hoard, one will find themselves instantly turned to gold. In order to unlock the second door, those who don't see eye to eye will have to obtain the key to it - the Basilisk's Eye.'' A Shield for the Land Area 3:Valerian Royal Vanguard''VS ''Luxidi Exploration Expedition Participating NPCs: * Valeria - Sir Edmund * Luxidi - Vinctus, Taffeta The two opposing parties enter the Thruweld armoury to be confounded by what they find. The great space is bare of weaponry of any kind. Instead, four giant legionnaires crafted in marble stand at attention in the four corners of the armoury hall. Whether they were human, beastkin or demonfolk, none can tell. Upon stepping the center of the armory, the statues suddenly move in unison to point their spears at the intruders. The plaque beneath the seekers' feet reads: Only the selfless can be granted the Shield of a kingdom. Final Chapter Results The results of the third Chapter are out! And thus concludes the final installment of the official Chapters. An Epilogue will be released on 22 March (Sunday). In the meantime, do take a look at what players have written for Chapt 3: On the Cusp of Awakening.''''